In the ventilation structure of a conventional built-in heating cooker (cooker), an air inlet is typically provided at the front bottom of the cooker and an air outlet is provided at the side rear of the cooker. In addition, a cooker-supporting face is located further in toward the cooker than the air outlet.
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. H11-354263 discloses one of this type of cookers.
FIG. 11 shows the ventilation structure of a conventional cooker. As shown in FIG. 11, top plate 2 configured typically with a ceramic plate is placed and bonded on support 1 constituting the top part of the cooker body. Opening 3 (air outlet) for allowing air from inside the cooker to escape is provided at the side rear of support 1. Cooker-supporting face 4 of support 1 for supporting the cooker itself is formed further inward of the cooker from opening 3. Frame 5 is configured further inner than cooker-supporting face 4, and disposed on cabinet 6. Wall 8 to prevent ingress of spilled liquids is provided inside opening 3 (air outlet) on flange 7 of frame 5. Cooling air for cooling the cooker's internal space passes through between support 1 and flange 7, and support 1 and wall 8, then exits from opening 3. However, in this conventional structure, the small distance between opening 3 (air outlet) and the cooker's internal space is likely to allow spilled liquids from outside enter inside the cooker body. Accordingly, provision of wall 8 is necessary for blocking spilled liquids.
On the other hand, wall 8 cannot be simply provided. A complicated layout, such as alternately disposed multiple walls, is needed for securing cooling performance. As a result, the top part cannot be made thin. In other words, it is difficult to provide both reliable protection against spilled liquids (countermeasures against spilled liquids) and good cooling performance.
Still more, since an edge of top plate 2 is exposed, the edge needs to be treated (e.g., by chamfering) to protect the user from injury while using the cooker.
More specifically, since the edge is exposed as a component, an extra work of edge treatment needs to be provided, and the area of top plate 2 itself cannot be made broader.
Still more, the space between top plate 2 and flange 7 is the narrowest of the necessary spaces (under top plate 2) for maintaining cooling performance, and is also the space which needs to be secured without fail.
However, since the support for the top plate is not directly provided, top plate 2 warps and results in insufficient cooling space in some cases.
Still more, since there is no sealing material between the bottom part of the cooker and cabinet 6, liquids that spill on the top plate passes through under cooker-supporting face 4, penetrates under the cooker which is inside cabinet 6, and may result in flooding inside cabinet 6.
The present invention solves the above disadvantages of the prior art, and provides a highly reliable cooker which satisfies both good cooling performance and features effective countermeasures against spilled liquids.
Furthermore, this cooker has a broad space on the top plate for easy cooking and easy cleaning.